


Little Architect

by Into_Oblivion



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: ABDL, Alternate Universe, Brain Damage, Breastfeeding, Coma, Cuddling, Diapers, Family Dynamics, Feeding Tubes, Gen, Incontinence, Infantilism, Mental Regression, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Pacifiers, Stuffed Toys, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: (This is set back in 2015, when Seth was still a member of The Authority.)A match with Brock Lesnar goes very wrong, leaving Seth in a coma. When he wakes up, he has the mentality of a young infant, but thankfully, Mommy and Daddy are there to take care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone out there wants to do a WWE ABDL rp.....my kik is PrincessKittyXXO  
Or I have discord....ThatOneGirl#7500

It all happened so fast and no one really knows exactly what caused it, but it was the night that would change Seth Rollins' life forever.

  
Seth had been super-pumped for his match against Brock Lesnar, determined to slay the beast in front of an enthusiastic crowd that was packed into an arena in St. Louis, Missouri.

  
He watched the other matches in front of him unfold on the tv backstage until eventually, it was time for him to go out, giving a grin as he heard the crowd cheer for him, which only pumped him up even more.

  
Sliding into the ring, Seth grins, cracking his neck as he looked into his opponent's eyes, hiding every trace of evidence that would show that he was nervous.

  
Sure, he's wrestled against Brock before, but this time, it just seemed....different, and he suddenly got a feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen.

  
He looked at the belt that Paul Heyman was holding in his hand, eyes narrowing as he knew he had to give it 110% if he wanted to make it his.

  
Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and reopened them, gasping whenever he noticed that Lesnar had him over his shoulder and was about to deliver an F5, though Seth quickly countered and managed to make his way back onto his feet.

  
Climbing up and standing upon the top turnbuckle, Seth panted heavily before attempting to jump off onto Lesnar, but was caught in mid-air by the beast and given a powerful suplex.

  
That's where things went very wrong, as Seth ended up landing on his head, which rendered him unconscious, and after several attempts of trying to wake him, the ref decided to have a team of medical professionals come out ringside to take Seth to the nearest hospital.

  
Once Stephanie and Hunter heard of the incident, they got in their car and followed the ambulance to a nearby hospital, worried about the superstar.

  
Once they arrived, they rushed inside to Seth's room, frowning at the sight of Seth laid up in a hospital bed and hooked up to all kinds of different machines, most notably the one helping him to breathe.

  
Stephanie walked over to Seth and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently with a sad smile.

  
Seth had been like a son to her and Hunter over the past few years and even more so now that he had joined the Authority.

  
They felt like it was their duty to protect him and seeing him like this just made them feel like such failures as they truly cared about Seth and he knew they did.

  
A few minutes later, a doctor came in to discuss Seth's current mental state and treatment plan, shaking Hunter and Stephanie's hands as he entered the room.

  
"So, we've run a few tests and determined that Mr. Rollins has, for some reason regressed mentally due to way he hit his head againt the mat. He's also in a coma right now."

  
Hunter frowned at that and looked at the doctor confusedly. "What do you mean he 'regressed'?"

  
"I mean that he now has the mentality of a young infant and unfortunately, there's no way to reverse it at this time."

  
Stephanie looked at Seth, then at the doctor. "So, you're saying that he's a baby in an adult's body? C--can he still talk and walk and all that?"

  
"No, I'm afraid not, and since he's been aged back so far, he's going to need to be in diapers 24/7, as he won't understand how to use a regular toilet or tell you when he needs to go."

  
Hunter nods understandingly, and though he thinks it'll be a bit weird to be changing the diapers of another grown man, he only wants what's best for Seth and if that's what it takes, then he figured he could manage.

  
"So, besides diapers, will he need anything else? We want to be prepared for when he comes home." Stephanie says.

  
The doctor nods. "Yes. I would look into getting him a crib, so he has somewhere that he can sleep safely, as he's most likely going to fall out of a regular bed and get hurt."

  
"This is basically going to be like raising a giant infant, huh?" Hunter chuckles as he looks at his wife, then at the doctor.

  
"Yes, it will be." The doctor smiles as he then gives Hunter a pat on the shoulder before leaving so a nurse can come in and check Seth's vitals and get a little blood.

  
Hunter smiled as he walked over to Stephanie, wrapping an arm around her shoulder lovingly.

  
"Well, we've always wanted a baby of our own, so maybe this is fate's way of giving one to us." He smiles.

  
"I know, I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances, though. Oh well, let's go home and figure out a plan for his nursery." Stephanie says before they leave the room and head back home.

  
Once they arrived back home, Stephanie looked around the house, trying to figure out which room would be the best for Seth's nursery.

  
She decides that one of their spare rooms would work perfectly. All they would have to do is move out all the stuff inside and make room for a crib and probably a changing table, too.

  
Hunter smiles as he approaches his wife, wondering if she wanted some help with the room.

  
"You want me to help you get all this stuff outta here?" Hunter asks as he walks into the room, which contained tons of boxes and old exercise equipment.

  
Stephanie nods. "Yeah. Thanks, honey. I honestly don't know how I'd do any of this if I didn't have you with me."

  
Hunter smiles at that as he moves out most of the exercise equipment, along with most of the heavier boxes, as he didn't really feel comfortable with Stephanie lifting them, even though he knew she could.

  
About 25 tiring minutes later, the room was completely empty and all of the boxes and equipment was moved into another spare room down the hall.

  
Stephanie sighed softly as she looked at her husband, leaning against him before they headed down to the living room, sitting down on the couch and taking out her laptop.

  
"Alright, I guess we should start looking for one of those cribs and a changing table. If something like that's going to have to be delivered here, there's no telling how long it will take..."

  
Upon finding a website for a store that sells various models of adult sized baby furniture, Stephanie smiled as she clicked on one of the cribs and a changing table, a bit shocked by the price tag, though she knew she shouldn't be that surprised.

  
"Looks like it's gonna be a little over $3,000 to get a standard crib and a changing table, not that we don't have the money for it or anything. Money's not really the issue, here." She says.

  
"Well, that IS kinda pricey for just two items, but Seth's really gonna need them, so I guess we should give him the best there is."

  
Stephanie nods. "Yeah, you're right, honey. I'm gonna go ahead and order them, then we can look at diapers and anything else we might need."

  
She then places the order and smiles as she then comes to a site that sells all different kinds of adult diapers, clothes and pacifiers.

  
Hunter's eyes widened once he saw what was on the screen, thinking it was a bit strange that there were some people out there that had this as a fetish and because he'd never seen so many different kinds of diapers before in his life.

  
"Whoa! H--How are we gonna be able to choose which ones are right for Seth? There's SO many of them!" He says.

  
"I know, but were just going to chose the kinds that look like they're for boys and that are the most absorbant."

  
"How am I supposed to know what kinds are for boys? I've never been shopping for diapers before in my life." Hunter frowns.

  
"Well, for one thing, if they have pink or purple on them, then they're most likely for girls, besides, I've gotten that taken care of, now we just need to get some clothes and pacifiers." Stephanie says with a smile.

  
Picking out a package of three pacifiers, along with some onesies, shortalls and sleepers, Stephanie sighed, feeling a bit strange that they were having to buy all of this stuff, but as Hunter said, Seth DOES deserve the best.

  
"Hey, Steph....you think he gonna need bottles and baby food and probably a highchair, too?"

  
Stephanie nods. "Yes, I'll put in an order for a highchair and actually....I was thinking about breastfeeding him. Just to make it feel a bit more realistic."

  
Hunter's eyes widen slightly at that but he nods. "Alright then, we'll have to get a breast pump and some lactation pills so you can start producing milk."

  
Stephanie chuckles at that. "Yes, we will, but for now, I think we need to head to bed. It's getting really late and we have to visit Seth tomorrow morning."

  
Hunter smiles as he then heads to bed with his wife, now extremely excited to bring their "baby" home and be a father for the first time. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Stephanie and Hunter went to visit Seth, they were greeted by Seth's doctor as well as a nurse, who smiled as she entered the room behind him, holding the supplies for a feeding tube. 

Stephanie frowned as she noticed that Seth's gown had been pulled up to reveal a marking on the shaved area of his stomach. 

"What's going on? Why's there writing on his stomach?" She asks as he looks at the doctor worriedly, hoping they didn't need to do any kind of major surgery or anything like that. 

"Seth has a little problem with his trachea. He can still breathe on his own, but in order to get the nutrition his body needs, we're going to put in a feeding tube, since eating is going to be very difficult." 

Stephanie nodded, though she felt awful for Seth, who was going to be in so much pain and so upset whenever he woke up and felt the tube inside him. 

Hunter noticed that his wife seemed to be upset, so he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, letting out a small sigh. 

He knew that Seth was a tough little guy and that he'd be able to fight his way out of this coma and through his pain. 

"Will he be able to have any kind of solid food at all, or will he need to strictly be tube fed?" Stephanie asks, as she hoped she'd still be able to breastfeed him. 

The doctor nods. "The damage isn't catastrophic, so he should still be able to eat some solids, but nothing he has to chew, because he'd be more likely to choke on that." 

"What kinds of solids can he have? Just like really soft stuff, like baby food?" Hunter asks, as he wanted to give Seth the best care as possible. 

"He can have baby food and infant cereal is great, too. He'll need to be on a diet of pureed foods. If you don't already have a food processor, then I would highly suggest you get one." 

Hunter nods. "We already have one, so I guess we'll have to do some grocery shopping for some fruits and vegetables." 

"That's wonderful! Now, I'm about to insert the tube into his belly, so you can either chose to stay or leave the room if you're uncomfortable watching." The doctor says as he then wipes the area with an alcohol wipe. 

"We'll stay..." Stephanie says as she then watches as the doctor then makes a small cut in Seth's stomach, gently and carefully inserting his G-tube, and stitching it up after. 

Stephanie frowns as she looks at her husband, feeling terrible for Seth and wanting to kill Brock for doing this to him.

That man had basically ruined Seth's life and he didn't give a damn about it. 

Once the G-tube situation was all taken care of, the doctor handed Stephanie a packet, explaining all that they needed to know about it, including care and feeding instructions. 

Stephanie smiled as she thanked the man and then went to sit down in one of the chairs in the room, with Hunter doing the same, deciding they would stay with Seth for a little while. 

About 30 minutes and nearly four cups of coffee later, there was a knock on the door. 

Stephanie, figuring it was just another round of nurses coming to check Seth's G-tube and vital signs, went to answer it, completely surprised by who was on the other side. 

Standing there, holding a small colorful gift bag in his hand, was none other than Hunter's old buddy and former tag team partner, Shawn Michaels. 

Stephanie gave Shawn a smile as she welcomed him inside, letting him sit in her chair for the time being.

"This is a nice surprise, Shawn. I definitely wasn't expecting to see you here. I assume you heard about Seth?" 

Shawn nodded. "Yeah, a little birdie told me that our favorite little architect wasn't in very good condition right now, so I figured maybe if I showed up, he'd get better." 

"That's very sweet of you, Shawn. What do you have in there, may I ask?" Stephanie asks as she points to the bag Shawn is holding. 

"Oh, you're gonna love this. I went and got this custom-made for Seth after hearing about him basically being a giant baby now. I figured what baby doesn't love a stuffed animal to cuddle?" 

Shawn grinned as he pulled a stuffed bear out of the bag, dressed in a cowboy hat, camo pants and a little DX t-shirt. 

Hunter's eyes lit up and he grinned at seeing the bear. "I love it! Where'd you get a DX shirt that tiny, though?" He asks as he takes the bear from Shawn. 

"Oh, I just shrunk one of your old t-shirts....." Shawn laughs at Hunter's unamused face. 

"I'm kidding! I had a lady at a toy store put him together for me. She made the shirt there and she already had the pants and the hat, so I figured why not, huh?" 

Stephanie smiles. "Seth's going to love it, Shawn. I just hope he manages to wake up soon so we can take him home and he can play with it." 

Shawn smiled as he placed a hand on Stephanie's shoulder. "He'll pull through....he's one of the toughest kids I've ever seen." 

"Thanks, Shawn. You'll have to come over and visit once we get him home and settled." 

"Of course! If you ever want or need a babysitter, I'll be available for that, too, free of charge." Shawn smiles as he looks over at Seth, feeling heartbroken for the poor man. 

"Well, I know for a while there, he's gonna have to be with me and Steph at all times while we figure out his feeding tube and get him used to this new lifestyle." Hunter says. 

"Oh, no, I totally understand. So, you guys already have a crib and all that for him, huh?" 

Stephanie nods. "Yep, we have everything he's going to need ready at home in his nursery."

"Well, I'm going to try and make him some other toys he can play with and maybe even a bouncer, so he can get some exercise." Shawn grins. 

"Hey, you don't have to do that, Shawn. He's got plenty of things to play with at home." Hunter says. 

"No, no. It's not trouble at all, really. I need something to do to keep myself busy, so why the hell not? It beats sittin' around and doing nothing." 

"Well, I guess you've got a point there. I just can't wait to bring Seth home. Steph and I have always wanted to be parents but we're always too busy for a baby, I guess now all our time's going to go to Seth." Hunter says. 

"You two are gonna be great parents....I just know, and Seth'll be lucky to have you." Shawn smiles. 

Stephanie and Hunter share a smile at that before turning to look at their future baby boy once more.


End file.
